ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Hoar-knuckled Rimberry
The reason the bottom Shadower goes missing sometimes is because it shares a spawn with one of the Creepers on the grass below.(normally it's the creeper closest to the ledge.) The NM can spawn off both the Shadower or the Creeper. Can be killed by smn using carby kiting, taking it away from the area to avoid any links. Hyakutenken 15:36, December 2, 2009 (UTC) - ANY DUO can JUST about BEAT him with an EVASION set. Quit Putting Duo etc. Solo is what we want not DUO. If u have to duo... Enough said. Hits pretty hard for it's level, but has garbage accuracy. Any job capable of a good evasion build can take this guy down with little-to-no support. --KodoReturns 09:51, December 8, 2009 (UTC) *Duo'd by 83PLD/WAR and 85BLU/NIN. Done with some difficulties. Quad.Continuum done around 1.300 points of damage. Can kill the blu with 8-9 hits, so very usefull is Head butt to keep it more stunned possible. After any spell of BLU like Quad.Continuum or Goblin Rush PLD will never get hate back. *Duo'd by 75PLD/RDM and 75BLU/NIN. Hit the BLU for 170-230 damage. 71 EXP upon death in a party of 2 members. *Soloable by 75THF/NIN with good evasion gear. *Soloable by 75SAM/THF with good evasion gear, 2-hour and lvl 70 NPC Soothing Healer. Suspect it'd be easier on /NIN. With Protect IV up, he was only hitting for ~120 when he connected. His accuracy was a bit of a problem- even with Evasion gear- until Tachi: Yukikaze --ThrasonicBoom 10:48, December 14, 2009 (UTC) *Soloed as SAM/THF again, and while I relied on my Adventuring Fellow quite heavily, it was a much more comfortable fight. blind and paralyze from WSes made this NM an easy solo. Parsing revealed the NM to have exactly 7,500 HP. 1/3 on the Earring with TH1--ThrasonicBoom 10:02, December 15, 2009 (UTC) *Easily soloable by a 75NIN/DNC with a solid evasion set and the use of Jubaku, Kurayami, and Hojo. *Drop rate may be fairly low. This dancer I have occasionally stumbled on already camping/fighting it keeps her 0/29 and counting tally in /seacom, which may or may not be true. I AM currently 0/7 with TH+1 thief though. *Regarding the drop rate... I also figured the rate would be relatively poor if this mob followed the 11/09 NM trend for low drop rates (ring sets, anyone?), which is why I didn't list the earring as a 33% drop on the main page. I believe I was extremely lucky with my results and on top of which, one piece of data is far too small of a sample to draw any sort of conclusion from :)--ThrasonicBoom 11:03, January 21, 2010 (UTC) *Duo'ed as THF75/NIN37 with evasion set and BRD75/WHM37 double mambos. Not super difficult but can die if you get careless. 1/1 TH4 *SOLOABLE BST/ (Whatever) DipperYuly x 1. Reward x 2. Familiar. IMPORTANT: Spam its Accuracy down WS! Spiral Spin. - Odomitria. Bring NPC for faster kill! Duo'd him with 75Thf/nin and 75Rdm/whm. Had a good EVA build on my Thf so hardly hit me, but when he did it was from 150-180 a hit. But not the best accuracy so didn't get through shadows too often. Popped from one of the PH's on the ledge area. Went 1/1 on drop so can't comment on drop rate. Was not too difficult of a fight, was solo-able. THF75/NIN37 with full Haste gear for shadows, a solid evasion set and 1 Evasion Merit, this thing dropped me in all of 45 seconds. Couldn't get a single Bloody Bolt to land, and he cut through my shadows fast with "Double Attack" and Ninjutsu spam. Yes, you evade a lot of his attacks, but the ones that do connect are too heavy to deal with either in an endurance fight, or if you can even manage to land any bloody bolts at all (150+, 380 Critical). Paralysis will become a problem. Do not take this NM lightly. --Eremes 00:49, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Still could not solo this with a healer NPC. Attacks far too often for your NPC to keep you healed. 1 Paralysis will mess the entire fight up. I'm not sure what kind of evasion set ups the above testimonials were using, but don't expect to be able to solo this easily. --Eremes 05:00, February 6, 2010 (UTC) PUP/NIN 75 with full evasion merits, decent evasion gear, and Soulsoother 'mation (eraser, flashbulb,tranquilizer for debuffs, mana converter) and he wasn't very much trouble. I had my adventuring fellow out and she wasn't needed, although the protect 4 was nice. I didn't have to DAD, and between landing blind and flash, I only dropped to orange once. 0/1 so far. Dnc/Nin 75 Used af2. Keep shadows up and stun to get ichi up. Ws to save time but always have a stun ready. Paralyze can make things go bad real fast. :: Clearly I must just suck because as DNC75/NIN37, merited, with what I think is decent gear (not ridiculously good) I was unable to tank this thing further than 40% or so, and that damage was with a friend. This mob gets through shadows extremely fast, ran out of finishing moves and TP from stuns/heals eventually. Wiped, help came, killed. 0/1 --Aysun 01:18, May 23, 2010 (UTC) DNC/NIN 80: A lenghty solo battle but easy none the less. Used my small evasion gear (Boxer's, Evasion Torque, Sattva for Agi and HP and full Aurore Set) with 271 eva and 3/5 Closed Position, 4/4 Evasion merits. Was able to hit me 4-5~ times. Nothing critical with Fan Dance up. It doesnt seem to spam Ninjutsu very often. Never got hit by Jubaku: Ni. Important to keep Finishing moves up for Violent Flourish for utsusemi: ichi casting. The stun effect of Violent Flourish always proc'd and last more than enough time to cast Utsusemi: Ichi. Took about 6 minutes. Hope this helps. 0/2 with no TH * Try today with THF/NIN 75 w full evas merit and moderate evas gear (O-hat, Sc+1, Boxer, Ungar)and got npc healer up. it's still take shadow off quite fast, cuz double attack quite often + Ninjisu even it's acc is not much may be around 30-40 percent hit rate but sometime my shadow still not up on time. end up win with 76hp left so solo it without any help form NPC or friend is quite risky 0/1 on TH4. Went 1/6 duoing as DNC/NIN with THF/NIN, both in EVA. Could easily hold as the DNC or the THF if one of us went afk; both of us could probably solo it. Lowish acc, only dangerous thing is paralyze. Mob Placeholder IDs are 10D (Creeper) and 111 (Shadower on the ledge). The creeper can spawn near the ledge or slightly farther north in the ruins.